utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShikiKira
Re: Wiki Navigation I actually had the same idea for the wiki navigation but unfortunately the wiki navigation has its limits. The wiki navigation we have so far is the best we could make that takes into consideration the most important factors which are the wiki navigation limits, uniformity, and ease of access. As for the suggestion you gave, in which it is a numbered list type of navi, I'm sorry but I disagree to it. If we apply your suggestion, the wiki navi would look like this: As you can see, there is no uniformity and proper indentation. Everybody knows that when making a numbered list, there should be the appropriate left indentation to differentiate the content from the menu. This is how it would look with the correct indentation using the numbered list style. It would have been better if we could use the numbered list style with the left indentation but because of the wiki navigation limits we are not able to do so. You see, the wiki navigation does not use the hashtag(#) which is used for making a numbered list. Take a look at the difference of how it looks below. The wiki only uses the following functions: When editing the wiki navigation, this is how it would look: If we use 4 asterisk to create the 4th level sub menu, it will not appear on the wiki navigation. With all that, we will all have to be satisfied with the current wiki navigation the wiki has. And if you're thinking that you have to go through a lot of pages before you arrive to your desired page, it's not a problem. Every page, specifically in the Music pages, has a Music Navigation at the bottom. Lastly, all the links in the wiki navigation are correct. The Drama section you mentioned mostly leads you to a Create Page mainly because the pages were not created yet for lack of information. Some of the contents in the Drama section will also lead you to music pages because the CD that contains the audio drama also contains songs. A good example of this are the Duet Drama CDs. And that's basically all I can tell you regarding your concerns. I hope with this you'll understand. And most importantly, if you have information on the Drama CDs and translations of the audio dramas, you are very much welcome to hit that Create Page button. But of course, you'll have to visit the editing guide first to know the page formats we use here in the wiki (found in the Blog Posts section). If you have more questions, just ask either me or Raizza Shimono. That's all and enjoy your time contributing in the wiki. 11:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I get what you actually mean now but you know all idol songs are categorized separately. The wiki does not use the category Idol Song. The categories we use for the Idol Songs are the following: *Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song CD - pages that fall into this category are Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Singles that contains the CD's info. *Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song CD - same with above but only Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song Singles ex. Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya, Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya The two categories above have the following subcategories: *Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song *Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song ex. Nanairo no Compass, CRYSTAL TIME The two subcategories are for song pages w/ lyrics. The same process goes with the All Star Idol Songs. As you may have realized by now, everything in the wiki is categorized depending on what CD, DVD, Game, or Anime Season they belong. As a result, two or more pages that fall under different categories may be under the same sub menu. And one more thing, everything we place in the drop down menu of the wiki navigation is arranged by release date and so we can't use the method you suggested because it does not meet that requirement. And fyi, everything are linked to the right pages. If you're having problems with the Drama Menu, as I've said in my previous message, we still haven't worked on the pages yet due to lack of information. And most importantly, the wiki only have a very few active editors. So few that they can be counted on my hands. Also, I am an admin that's focused more on the Music pages (for now). I don't like leaving things half undone so finishing all the Music pages first is pretty obvious before moving on to other pages (although I sometimes work on other pages in between provided the page can be made in one setting). The other admin, Raizza-san, mostly works on the wiki's CSS and the Games. So, our current problem is the Drama CD and the audio drama tracks. I can work on the Drama CD's info pages but it would be done much later on so if you want to have those pages made now, you're very welcome to hit that Create Page button. And if you can share translations on the audio drama tracks, we would greatly appreciate it. Just make sure that your sources are reliable and that they be placed in the Reference section. Back to the main issue, which is the wiki's navigation, it's the best we can make that incorporates the important points I've mentioned here and in my previous message. And with all that explanation, please do understand. Anyway, as I've mentioned before, the wiki has editing guides so visit them first before creating/editing a page. Here are the links to these editing guides. *Editing: Characters *Editing: Music *Editing: Categories The wiki does not have editing guides for the Drama CDs yet but the format will be the same as the Music pages so please refer to the Editing: Music guide. You can also use the Tracklist and Music templates. Enjoy editing! 07:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) By the way, for the Drama CDs that also contains songs, the CD info page should not be separate. A good example for this are the Duet Drama CDs, Unit Drama CDs, and the Shuffle Unit CDs. Also, make sure that when you create the Drama CD page the contents are correct. I just noticed that the page you created specifically the Character Drama Cd of Natsuki and Syo isn't correct. The character drama CD Natsuki & Syo does not have a duet song. And the release date is not March 26, 2010 but May 26, 2010. Please refer to the UtaPri official website for the correct information. I'm going to edit the Drama CD navigation now. 07:25, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I am currently fixing the wiki's navigation. What you can do for now is just to create the page and just give me the links when you're done with them. I will be the one to link them to the navigation. You actually don't need to listen to the audio drama CDs to know if they have song track. You can check out the UtaPri Official Website for the track list. If you can't read japanese, you can use google translate. With google translate, you can get the most important information. Also, I've already used the method you suggested for the wiki navigation. However, there is a problem. Not all pages under the same category does not show up on the menu. The method you suggested is only applicable when the number of pages is only a few and that they must belong to the same category. As I've mentioned before, not all pages under the same menu have the same category. For now, I have decided not to use the method you suggested unless all the pages are made and organized. As for the characters, I'm gonna add Onpa Kei for now. 08:42, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm getting tired of this conversation. So, my final say on the Wiki navigation topic is that All links in the wiki navigation that leads to blank pages will be taken care of in due time. As for the Others in the Character tab, it will now lead you to the Supporting Category. However, the drop down menu is made not using the method you suggested because some characters fall under two categories. For example, Tsukimiya Ringo belongs to both Teacher and Supporting category. If we use your method, there will be multiple links of Tsukimiya Ringo and I am preventing that from happening. The Others drop down menu will only show characters that does not have much appearance on both the games and anime. And most importantly, just wait patiently. We admins can't hurry things here in the wiki since we also have other things to do that needs more attention. However, rest assured that we are doing the best we can for its improvement. 09:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) And do not forget to send in the links of pages you have created so I can link them properly to the wiki navigation. 09:16, September 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Shining Saotome & Raging Otori names All character names in the wiki follows the Family Name, First Name order. In Shining Saotome's case, Saotome isn't really his first name but his family name. His real first name is Mitsuo. So the result is: Saotome + Shining = Saotome Shining. If we use his real name, it will be Saotome Mitsuo. The same goes for Raging Otori. 10:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, all I know is that the wiki follows the family name, given name order for all characters, voice actors and staff involved in the game and anime. I don't know about the titles of artists/idols. I think you should ask Raizza-san about it since she was the one who decided that Shining Saotome and Raging Otori's name to be arranged that way. 10:24, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Drama CD prelude Just use the name Shinomiya Satsuki but if you're going to link it, direct the link to Shinomiya Natsuki. 03:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Bee' Please do not change Bee' to Bee. Bee' is the official one. 03:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Music Player Yes, I got the template from the Free Wiki and it works just fine here in our wiki. The only reason a template, that comes from a different wiki, doesn't work is if the template page is not created. I already created the template page of the Music Player so it works great. Just try playing them and you'll see. Also, I went an extra mile to create the videos myself and uploaded it on youtube so that I will be able to monitor the availability of the music every now and then. If I use videos from other users in youtube, I won't know when the user or the youtube staff will remove it. If the videos are removed then I'll have to find other videos again and that takes a lot of time (I'm really picky when it comes to video quality heheh). And so that's it. If you've thought of a template, let me know. But first, tell me what the template is for. 10:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) What exactly do you mean that do not play??Are they the music on the music player here in UtaPri wiki or the ones in your wiki?? Because ours here in the wiki works just fine. I made sure they worked. If it's in your wiki, are you sure you copied the one in the template page and not the one in the article page?? The Music player in the article page have the following source code. Do not copy this. The Music player in the template page have the following source code. This is the one you should copy in the template page that you will create. To create the music template page in your wiki, just type the following on the address bar: http://shikikira.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Music_Player It will lead you to template page with create button. Also, Music_Player can be changed to a different template name that you want. As for the youtube video to work use the following in the article page. kZ_UGW7LS6s kZ_UGW7LS6s is the link to the video. You can get this at the end part of the full link. For example, the link I used here is the link for the CRYSTAL TIME video. I want to change it to Aijima Cecil's Eternity Love. The full link is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4uz30nPJO4. Using the full link will not work so what you should do is copy those numbers and letters after the equal sign. It will look like this: U4uz30nPJO4 This is basically what I did for it to work in the wiki. If you've done this and it still doesn't work on your wiki, then I really can't help you. I also don't know if it has something to do with the wiki's CSS because I don't know much about CSS. I'm currently doing some self-study on the basics on it but anything more renders me useless. And the wiki's CSS is kinda difficult for me to comprehend too with the little knowledge I have. Oh by the way, the Music Template I used here in the wiki is still the same in the Free! wiki but is modified to fit with the colors we use here in the wiki. Ours include the parameters color, name, font-color, and video whereas the one in the Free! wiki only has the name and video parameters. Hope this helped you. 12:37, September 20, 2013 (UTC) New Music Player I have decided to reconstruct the music player. It's because the Youtube licensing policy extremely pissed me off. Some of the videos I have uploaded were blocked worldwide and thus won't play. And so I had no choice but to upload those that were blocked in Dailymotion. Since dailymotion does not have the same extension tag that Youtube uses, videos will be used instead of just the audio. That's the latest for the Music Player news. 16:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I see. So it's a different template. Well, you can always seek help to the wikia staff and administrators. I'm sure they'll be able to help you. 12:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) CharacterColor Template I was one of your edit summaries, and it involves the now-defunct CharacterColor template. It has been revised and is now the CharaCol template. Please see this blog post about how to use the new template. Name Order Read your concerns about the arrangement of Shining Saotome ''and ''Raging Otori. ''I'm not basing the order on the ''Family name, First name ''rule, but rather, I'm basing them off the way they are ''presented/'written in the official website'.'' If you check the TV Anime and official websites of the series, it has always been ''Shining Saotome ''so I'm writing it that way as well. Thank you for wondering about it, though. ^^ At least now I was able to explain. I am planning to change the name order, but I wanted to justify the reason(s) why the order is such and such. Also, yes, ''Raging Otori ''is in the anime site, if you're wondering (I didn't get that last part, haha, sorry!). Asterisk I personally found the asterisk a better way to summarize information, seeing as too many parentheses made the template much more bulky that it's supposed to be. But if you feel that way (and I know how hard it is to browse on mobile, that's why I ''don't ''do it) then I'll revert it and find another way to lessen the space taken up by the template. If you could at least suggest a better alternative, that would be nice. Coding isn't easy. Also, I wouldn't call it ''annoying, especially to those who found the cleaner space a convenience, since the template, like I said, looks much less bulky and messy ''with the asterisk in place. I know I'm thinking relative here (and my Philosophy teacher would probably scold me over this) but that's my two-cents. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 12:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Posting on my Talk Page Finally, don't add messages to older headers because I have a difficult time finding them. You're welcome to create a new header. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 12:48, November 7, 2013 (UTC) (Eh.) Well, ''I'd ''appreciate it if I could directly head to the new message with a simple press of the ''End ''button rather than having to find the right header - especially since another user made a message after yours, and the "''New Message" pop-up doesn't immediately redirect ''you to the new message, but rather, your talk page. So, for my sake, just made new headers. Images have been corrected. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 12:52, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, well, when I joined the Wiki, there was no one around - no admins, no creators, bureaucrats, nothing. So, I requested to be an ''admin at the Central Community. Actually, rather than just become an admin, I ended up adopting 'the site, since I'm the only one here. Further on, I was made a ''bureaucrat ''since ''no one ''else took over - so basically, I'm one of the heads. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 08:16, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Also, being a founder doesn't ''necessarily mean he/she owns the Wiki (for the life of me, I don't even know who really owns it, haha). The person/people with the most access to rights and authority are basically the '''bureaucrats (like me~) (I mean, a founder '''is automatically a '''bureaucrat.) Then below the bureaucrat are the administrators, rollback editors, and chat moderators. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 08:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, since I haven't heard any complaints from her, I'd say so far so good? Or should I just remove all my modifications right now and revert the site to the way it is so she can structure it the way she would prefer it to be? ^^ -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 12:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Answer About that, I'm really sorry if my absence was of any inconvenience. I gave up on the wiki before and I know that saying "I'm here now," won't cut it, but I'll try to help as much as I can. Hinokr (talk) 04:21, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Hinokr Otoya vs Cecil: Who's Older? Actually, wasn't Otoya already a young child when Kotomi went missing? Then, Kotomi ended up at Agnapolis, and then Cecil was born. So Otoya's older. As far as my game knowledge goes -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 12:53, November 13, 2013 (UTC) But didn't the timeline go like this: Otoya was born. --> Kotomi disappeared in a plane crash, believed ''to be dead. (De-canon-ified through Amazing Aria) --> Kotomi was later found in a desert - somehow ending up at Agnapolis without her memories. --> Kotomi, without her memories of Otoya, bore Cecil to another man (the King of Agnapolis) (Cecil's Memorials in Repeat). --> Years later, Cecil states that Kotomi is back in Japan. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 13:52, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Japanese? Hi, there! I noticed your profile was full of Japanese so I wanted to ask if you speak the language? *v* (Because that would be really cool and I'd be your ''kouhai ''because I'm currently taking Japanese Studies in college and, well, yeah!) Hihi, just curious. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 08:25, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Well... Oh, well. XD -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 09:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Translators Hi! If you don't know what to do with those transcripts from the All Star Drama CD: Moshimo no☆Prince-sama♪ tracks, why don't you try asking some Japanese-English translators to translate them?? I knew 3 Jap-Eng translators. But since I already made a request to them, I can't just request again until they're done with it. The translators I know are Ichigohaatsu, Grimmfeather, and Silvermoon in Moonlit Sanctuary. Ichigohaatsu accepts translation request for songs and manga or anything anime related as long as the kanji is provided. Kanji must not be handwritten. She doesn't accept drama cd translations. Since she's pretty active in tumblr, just message her there to make your request. Grimmfeather takes any kind of translation request, including drama cds, but it really takes her a long time and I think she prioritizes requests that are the same with her interests. She mainly translates KnB and Free! stuffs. Silvermoon only accepts song translation requests. She has difficulty translating drama cds so she doesn't accept such request. Her rule in translation request is first come, first serve. Try contacting them and see if they're gonna accept your translation request. Just let them know why you made the request and credit them when using it and also provide the link where you'll be posting their translations. Being nice and appreciative of their work really helps. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] '☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'talk']] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 09:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You don't have to ask either Silvermoon or Ichigohaatsu to translate the audio drama but you can ask them to translate the transcripts you have in your profile here. All you have to do is give them a copy of those transcripts. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 07:53, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Blocking Alright, I'll get right to it. Thank you for alerting me. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 11:19, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Date? Hm, I don't quite remember the specifics, but I don't remember any specific dates. I'll follow you up on it once I get on my PSP. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 06:29, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll get right on it. -- User:Raizza Shimono 〘Talk | Blog | 〙 06:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi! If you want to know more about the dates in the UtaPri games, you can ask Berselium. She's active in Tumblr and has plans to make UtaPri fanfics. She's played most of the UtaPri games. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 14:23, December 21, 2013 (UTC)